


Lance Only Ventures Earth

by ChloeTheDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist!Lance, I think?, Kinda, M/M, and I love it, because yeah, but then goes fluff, i wanted to practice my one shot skills, it gets a little angsty, learn by doing and all that, the others are pretty much only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheDreamer/pseuds/ChloeTheDreamer
Summary: lance stays in bed making vivid pictures of earth in his headandone day he shares them with the world





	Lance Only Ventures Earth

as lance lays in bed, awake for 3 hours now, he pictures his home,

Earth.

he misses it so much.

doing this for hours was the only thing that keeps him from going insane it feels like some days. at lest once a week he does this picturing all of the beauty's of the world he left behind to save.

and some times he even cries because he misses his family, his house, the food and so much more.

his good memory keeps up but still he is sad and home sick no matter what he does.

* * *

wandering the castle was a pass time of his. he loved the amazing halls of the castle ship and is amazed that he keeps finding new things.

when lance was exploring poking around in drawers he found some thing he never thought he would see again art supplies stuff that was similar to the stuff on earth.

lance felt like crying tears of joy when he saw everything canvas, like things ultra smooth pottery wheels, so many colors of paint he thinks the ship makes because it comes from the wall like the food goo in the kitchen.

so many supplies, not enough time. when he first saw them he knew he had to draw and paint everything about earth, Everything he could remember from his home. he was an artist before he joined the garrison at barely 16.

when his parents and him saved up enough money for it. he was so happy to do something he loved and was familiar to him again.

no life and death situations just him and his thoughts, thoughts that he was expressing.

for hours that day he sat in that room painting, drawing, even trying his hand at pottery, he walked out smiling.

* * *

soon that was what lance did on his free days. doing something to remember that he could keep and have forever, he wont forget these.

unlike his memories, how they would leave him lonely sad until another day where he could reflect on them.

the others never questioned it thinking it was him just exploring the castle or going to the pool.

it was nice left him alone in his peaceful silence, creating.

he made gifts for his friends he will give them to the others, eventually..

all he wanted was to keep 'his' place for a little while longer

he liked the quiet

* * *

soon 'his' place was an issue.

the others would look for him for meals team meetings and things like that and he would have to leave in fear of them finding it 

all to soon he slipped up

he wanted some quiet so he went to the room normal clothes and began to work.

* * *

he knew he should have set a timer

lance tended to get into the zone only focusing on his art and not paying attention to anything else.

he didn't think, he never thinks 

"LANCE!" he heard a voice yell. close, too close.

his world was crashing down right before his eyes as his head jumps up to see the door opening.

Keith running into the room not looking around him and he sees lance.

his face so relived and it made him only feel more guilty, for worrying his team so much.

soon he saw Keith look around cringing and hating how this is how he found out.

but to his surprise Keith's eyes shone with amazement as he looked around in a circle.

looking back at me, his smile was wide.

"you made these" his voice was so happy and eccentric.

lance just nodded even if Keith was amazed he still lied, he's a liar.

"we have to show everyone lance look at this its beautiful!"

lance was in shock and shook his head. "no everyone will be mad, i lied Keith, i am a liar.

Keith just shook his head and came closer putting his hand on lances arm

"look at me, everyone will love it. there is nothing to hide, we are a team."

lance nodded and took a deep breath standing up

"lets. go."

* * *

 

soon enough everyone was gathered around the door the only other that look that knows what is going on is coran 

who seems to remember the room

lance and Keith look at each other and open the door

"holy shit"

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder if any one could find what i did with the title.  
> anyways i hope you liked it!  
> i wanted to wright a one shot then i was like, okay i got some ideas and now there is this


End file.
